Villians in Hyrule
by Hungryfable
Summary: Find out what happens when many of Link's old foes are teaming up to take over Hyrule with the help of new villians.  Can Hyrule possibly win against an onslaught of evil.  T just in case.


Here goes... It's my first fanfiction story. Enjoy.

Wait I forgot something **DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any characters in this story. They are property of their respective owners.

Ok... Now enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Rising Tensions<strong>

Ganondorf was sealed away and peace was restored to Hyrule, right? …Wrong. The real fight was still to start…

Zant got his message from his god, Ganon. He had been sealed away in the sacred realm and that was all part of his plan. He had let the Hero of Time, Link and the princess of Hyrule, Zelda defeat him to let their guards down. Now it was time for phase two of their plan and it was up to Ganon's loyal servant, Zant to carry it out. _I will not fail,_ thought Zant, grinning evilly. It was time to make his way to Hyrule.

*At the ruins of Hyrule Castle*

With the ability of the Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda had a few weeks ago returned Hyrule Castle to its rightful position, on the ground and not floating in mid-air over magma (the way Ganondorf had left it). With the aid of the knights of Hyrule and Link the castle was returned close to its former grandeur. The grass that had surrounded the castle had to be replanted and had not grown in yet so it was still looked like a barren wasteland outside the castle.

After Link had helped fix the castle and remove the large rocks with his gold gauntlets, he left and seemed to disappear. No one had heard from him since he vanished with Epona. Link had been the candidate to lead the Hylian knights but he turned it down. Before he left he told Zelda, "I do not want all this fame. I'm leaving to where I feel most comfortable."

No one knows where this is, not even Zelda who seemed to be the closest to Link knew where he went. So, Hyrule Castle was recovering and so was Castle Town. People from Kakariko Village who used to live in Castle Town helped to start rebuilding the houses and a lot of progress was made. It was nowhere close to how it used to be since only a fraction of it was rebuilt, but Zelda knew that eventually the town would be operating just like before Ganondorf touched the Triforce.

Speaking of the Triforce, it was now safely sealed within the Sacred Realm with Ganondorf and the spiritual stones, along with the Ocarina of Time, were safe within the castle and were under constant watch.

Right now Zelda was in her throne room awaiting a scout who would inform her on how the reconstruction was progressing. She was seated in her throne and started to think about Link again. While she was lost in thought a soldier approached her and said, "Your majesty, the messenger has arrived."

Zelda snapped back to reality and answered, "Good. Bring him in." The messenger entered the room and knelt before Zelda. "Please speak," said Zelda, "and you don't need to kneel." Zelda disliked it when people kneeled in front of her, just because she was the princess she did not want to be treated differently.

"The reconstruction of Castle Town effort is moving along faster than planned thanks to the citizens from Kakariko Village who used to live in the town. The first grass seeds have begun to sprout although if you look out your window, I'm sure you could see that," reported the messenger.

Zelda looked at him expectantly and the messenger added, "We have no leads of where Link can be. We checked the Kokiri Forest and Lake Hylia already. The knights will begin to search the Gerudo Desert if you wish."

Zelda sighed and said, "Forget it. Just have the soldiers who were on the search party help with the building of Castle Town." Zelda knew that if Link did not want to be found he would not be found. The messenger nodded but did not leave. "Is there something else?" inquired Zelda.

"Err… Yes, well, maybe not…"

"Speak if it's important," ordered Zelda.

"I, and the other knights, have been hearing rumors," said the messenger.

"Rumors? I haven't heard any."

"Yes, we did not tell you since it was only a rumor."

"Why are you telling me now, then?" asked Zelda.

"Now we think that the rumor might be true."

"Just tell me the rumor!" Zelda raised her voice because the messenger just seemed to be beating around the bush.

"Very well Your Majesty. It seems the Gorons have been preparing an army for a possible attack somewhere."

"What?" Zelda was confused. Although the Gorons seemed tough and menacing from their physical appearance they were actually a docile and gentle people. "What do you mean an army?" asked Zelda in disbelief.

"It's just what it sounds like. They are building an army for a sure offensive, although we don't know who they could possibly be targeting," answered the messenger.

"How do you know this?" Zelda did not believe this rumor for an instant. The Gorons forming an army? Impossible.

"One of our soldiers stationed in Kakariko Village wandered a bit up the Death Mountain Trail for some reason and then caught a glimpse of Gorons getting fitted into metal armor and ran straight back to Kakariko and told another soldier to inform the castle."

"Do you know why the Gorons might be doing this?"

"No. No one but the Gorons know because they have isolated themselves on Death Mountain and not one Goron has visited Kakariko Village in quite some time," answered the messenger.

Zelda pondered what he had told her. If what he had said was true then it was a serious matter. She could not act without further information. "Instead of assisting in the rebuilding of Castle Town send the search team up Death Mountain to inquire if the Gorons really are preparing for battle. If they are, make sure that they determine the reason why. Now go," ordered Zelda.

The messenger bowed and said, "Yes, Your Majesty." He exited the room and now Zelda was left in her throne room with only her advisor. "Please leave me. I have much to think about." Her advisor bowed and left in the same manner as the messenger did.

Zelda got up to walk to her window and saw what the messenger was talking about. The grass had begun to grow in areas. She had not noticed before because she was thinking about Link too much. Now she had to think of the possible situation with the Gorons so she knew this would probably be her last look in a while at the growing grass. She sighed and just stared out her window, not looking at anything in particular as she let her mind wander.

*Goron City*

"Are we ready for the attack yet?" asked Darin. He was itching for action. Ever since his father, Darunia, was captured by the Zoras he has been working hard to form an army to attack the Zoras. Since most of the Gorons wanted their leader Darunia back it was not a difficult task by any means.

"Almost, Darin," said Brock, the head blacksmith of the Gorons, "I still have to make some swords for the latest recruits for the army. We should be able to march for Zora's Domain tomorrow."

"Excellent. Do all the Gorons have armor ready? The Zora's ability with spears cannot be underestimated." Darin had accompanied his father Darunia to Zora's Domain once and had met King Zora himself. He had seemed like a good man, but now Darin knows that he can't trust anyone besides his fellow Gorons. It had been King Zora who captured his father, Darunia.

"The Gorons that are in the army are gathered to hear you. They want their newly appointed leader to motivate them for the upcoming battle," said Brock.

Darin grinned and said, "I'll go right now." He exited from the room his father usually resided to meet the other Gorons in the army and left Brock alone in the room.

_That's right, Darin. Attack Zora's Domain ruthlessly. You made a mistake when the one you trust the most is your enemy,_ thought Brock, _you were right Zant. This is too easy._

*On a hill just south of Castle Town*

Zant watched as the Hylian knights who were leaving to investigate the Gorons walked by. He was hidden from their view because he was sitting behind a tree. _The plan is working excellently. The first steps to chaos have already begun. Soon the Gorons will be fighting the Zoras. It looks like Brock has performed his part of the plan excellently. Soon the knights of Hyrule and Princess Zelda will have to get involved in the battle as well,_ thought Zant evilly, _all we have to do then is involve the desert folk into the conflict and chaos will reign and then I can perform the most crucial part of the plan._

As soon as the knights disappeared from view Zant decided it was time to inform the Twilight Beasts on the Death Mountain Trail to prepare the attack against the Hylian knights heading towards Goron City. _This is almost too easy,_ thought Zant.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. There's a lot more to go in this story. Please review and tell me how to make my story better!<p> 


End file.
